Chapter 45
Song of Flowers 2 (ハナノウタ 2, Hana no uta 2) is the 45th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Walking through the streets at night, Hime encounters Yuhi in his adult form along with Mariabell. Yuhi asks Hime if she is on her way to see Juli, to which she denies. Yuhi explains to Hime that he has meeting with other ward members as to why he is in his adult form. Mariabell pouts, stating she prefers Yuhi’s child form. Yuhi changes into his child form, stating only for their duration within the town, much to Mariabell’s content. Yuhi tells Hime to visit Juli even if she does not have a reason, since she is by herself most of the time. Hime agrees and explains that she considers Juli as an older sister to her. Mariabell looks at Hime with an expression conveying the message, that she want Hime to see her as an older sister as well. Hime understands and invites Mariabell to go shopping on the weekend which she accepts. Yuhi tells Hime to take care of Juli, especially for the night and the group part ways. Touka yells at Kyosuke though his cell phone, as he walks through the street. Kyosuke closes his phone and contemplates to himself what he did wrong. As Kyosuke walks along, he encounters Lila who asks if he had just had a fight with his girlfriend. Kyosuke explains that it was his little sister. Lila walks up to Kyosuke, pokes him on the chest, making a flower appear out of his shirt pocket and states he has to love his little sister. Lila makes a gesture, opening up her arms, prompting Kyosuke to do the same and causing a large bouquet of flowers to appear from thin air. People around them begin to applaud and Lila disappears stating she will allow Kyosuke to keep the flowers. Hime arrives at Juli’s office to find her eating once again. Hime asks about the post-checkup for her cold. Juli simply asks if Hime has an appetite to which she affirms and Juli states she is healthy, ending the checkup. Hime notices a photo of Juli’s parents and ask if she is lonely having not returned to England in such a long time. Juli explains that her parents send her letters and photos and that she is able to read her mom’s blog she is not lonely. Hime states she wonder what having a family is like, having had her grandmother passed away and parents being part of the lost generation. Juli looks at Hime solemnly, to which Hime tells not to, as she has many others to act as her family including Juli. Hime stomachs starts to rumble and she states she is going home. Juli decides to go with her and treat Hime to her cooking. Kyosuke enters the room with his bouquet of flowers. Atop a Nanagou, Lila uses a miniature Hidagyu to imitate and mock Enjin, much to his annoyance. Enjin tells Lila to do her job, to which she explains she requires preparation. Enjin asks why not all the yōkai hunters attack at once to which Lila states would be careless. Enjin explains that he unable to use his full power as of yet and is working to bring it back gradually. Lila equates Enjin to an engine and begins to laugh hysterically, annoying Enjin. Lila brushes up behind Enjin, unsheathing her broom into a blade, asking is his ears were some sort of cooling device and what would happen if they were cut off. Enjin manages to take the blade from Lila and point it towards her heart. Lila pushes the blade further through herself while remaining completely unharmed. Enjin inquires if it was magic, which Lila denies as she makes the blade disappear. Enjin asks what Lila’s objective is, to which she replies the real little sister. Hime decorates Juli’s office with the flowers from Kyosuke as Juli thanks Koysuke for the flowers. Juli explains the meaning of the various flowers to Kyosuke and returns to him a small bouquet of flowers, telling him to give them to Touka. Hime asks Juli if she has any sibling, to which she responds that her little sister died when she was a child. Characters in order of appearance * Hime Yarizakura * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko * Mariabell * Touka Kishi (Speech Only) * Kyosuke Kishi * V Lila F * V Juli F * Juli and Lila's Father (First Appearance) (Photo) * Hidagyu * Enjin Hiizumi Navigation Category:Chapters